Muñeca
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dicen que un muñeco es la conexión de un ente con una persona... ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que amas no está pero tienes a una muñeca parecida a ella? Yuri Sutil Candy x Annie


Candy estaba muerta del trabajo debido a su ardua ocupación de enfermera hasta que se topó con una muñeca parecida a ella, ese cabello con extrañas coletas, esos ojos verdes, esas pecas en su nariz aunque el vestido era uno victoriano con detalles rojos y blancos junto a un nombre inscrito, el mismo que el de la rubia pecosa.

La ojiverde dirigió su mirada a su amiga Annie la cual estaba sonrojada mientras la rubia atolondrada seguía mirando con detenimiento a esa pequeña muñeca, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro al observar ese juguete

-¡Wow se ve igual a mí!- Se rió divertida mientras su vista giraba a su amiga- Es asombroso Annie, está muy bien hecho, se nota que le pusiste mucho empeño en hacerlo

La pelinegra se rió bajita

-Bueno, desde que fui adoptada hice esa muñeca, de hecho la hice porque desde un comienzo quise estar a tu lado, cada vez que me sentía sola, la sostenía para que pudiera sentir que estabas cerca de mí

La pecosa sintió como una flecha se impregnó en su corazón y fue ahí donde en menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo

-Sabes algo… - La emoción ante tal idea la embargaba-¿Puedo tener uno también?

La pobre ojiazul quedó de piedra mientras la rubia pecosa imploraba mientras tomaba sus manos con las suyas- Por favor Annie, haz uno para mí

La ojiazul no podía negar un favor a su rubia favorita y más con ese lado inmaduro e infantil de su amiga, sin pensarlo decidió hacer una muñeca versión de ella misma, aunque con detalles para hacerla diferente a su persona, cabello negro con pintas verdes, ojos azules, vestido victoriano verde.

La rubia con el juguete entre sus manos estaba llorando al estilo anime mientras estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en verdad su amiga se esforzó mucho en crear a esa muñeca

-Muchas gracias Annie, siempre atesoraré este regalo

(…)

Había pasado una semana dese aquel suceso, la pelinegra decidió acompañar en viajes de negocios a Europa con sus padres mientras tanto le estaba dando el apoyo por medio de fotos, whatsapp, Facebook, entre otras cosas.

La rubia pecosa estaba cayéndose en una depresión estilo anime con esas lágrimas en forma de laguna mientras miraba a esa muñeca, extrañaba y amaba a su chica, no soportaba su ausencia a lo cual la pobre miró a esa muñeca que no era como ella en físico y en forma pero era tal como la ojiazul había dicho era como tener una versión miniatura de la pobre Annie y la cual estaba a su lado. La pobre ojiverde decidió abrazar fuertemente a ese juguete, a su Annie mientras clamaba su dolor y su ausencia, la extrañaba .

La ojiverde veía detenidamente a esa muñeca y en menos de nada se dibujaba en su mente a la propia Annie sonriendo de manera hermosa como humilde, la ojiverde no dudó en plasmale un casto beso pero nada cambiaba su amiga no estaba con ella, bajando la mirada al suelo se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba dormir ya que trataba de cubrir ese hueco en su interior por medio de su trabajo como enfermera pero no era suficiente, más que dormir debía calmarse y por ahora despejar la mente, esa muñeca la estaba corrompiendo y para representar bien a Annie lo ha logrado mucho, extrañaba a su tímida favorita, quería que volviera pronto.

Unos días finalmente la chica de ojos azules volvió a su pequeño apartamento, eran altas horas de la noche por lo cual se permitía irse a tomar una buena ducha, fue hacia su cuarto matrimonial donde estaba la rubia ahí durmiendo con la muñeca envuelta en su puño mientras dormía babeando.

Como era de esperarse contempló a su amiga la cual le parecía lindo y tierno cuando dormía de esa manera, por ahora miraría su rostro sólo para estar tranquila. Se quitó los zapatos mientras caminó sigilosamente hacia la pecosa acercando un poco su rostro, la escena en sí la mataba de diabetes, se notaba que la extrañó mucho, Annie se cubrió la boca, el corazón le dolía por tanta dulzura aparte de que esa pecosa de cabello frondoso se veía tan cute.

Acercó su mano a la mejilla derecha no dio un movimiento brusco o alguna molestia por lo cual se hizo atrás con tal de no dañar su sueño, decidió irse a la ducha e ir con su pijama con tal de estar en los brazos de su rubia tonta. Miró con mirada tenue a su chica, verla tan aferrada con la muñeca le hizo darse la conclusión de que se sentía sola.

Apartó la muñeca para colocarla sobre la mesa de noche y acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, un contacto suave como agradable, el latido de su corazón era una perfecta canción de cuna a sus oídos, unos brazos la rodearon tan fuerte que un olor lindo se impregnaba en su olfato.

Candy en medio de sus sueños abrazaba fuertemente un cuerpo contra el suyo mientras repetía ese lindo nombre, esa linda persona y ese lindo destino que encontró, sonreía tan radiante mientras la ojiazul decidió nublar su mente en el caliente pecho de la rubia, finalmente estaba en casa.

La rubia tonta abrió los ojos mientras veía que la supuesta muñeca se convirtió en una chica pelinegra de carne y hueso como Annie, se preguntaba qué diablos pero el sueño le dominaba la mente que le daba flojera mover un dedo por lo cual se sumió en sus sueños sin saber que la realidad superaba la ficción, una atolondrada en el sentido de la palabra.


End file.
